ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathborn
How Deathborn joined the Tourney This mysterious pilot makes even Black Shadow, the evil emperor, shudder with fear. Since the huge accident four years ago, several F-Zero pilots have turned up missing--in all of the missing-persons investigations conducted by the Space Police, Deathborn was the primary suspect. Deathborn has died three times, but each time was brought back to life by exchanging his real body parts for mechanical ones. Through these procedures he has become essentially immortal. A device installed within his body allows him to travel freely through space, making it possible for him to mysteriously appear anywhere at any time. He banishes those he dislikes to the outer limits of space, where they become drifting vagabonds for all eternity. Deathborn is plotting to take over the universe--his plan is to obtain the ultimate power that would allow him to determine life and death on every star as he sees fit. He himself never raced in the Grand Prix, but only in the underground races. He employed Black Shadow to win the races, using whatever means are necessary. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted His idle pose from F-Zero GX. After the announcer calls his name Deathborn raises his left hand asking "You dare to challenge my supremacy?!" then does a hard straight as the camera zooms to his upper body asking "You have a death wish?! Bwahahahaha!!!". Special Attacks Death Blast (Neutral) Deathborn pushes his right arm back then pushes it out, sending a ball of dark energy at his opponent. Death Pillar (Side) Deathborn smashes the ground in front of him, making a quick pilalr of evil energy near him. Demon Teleport (Up) Deathborn laughs then suddenly explodes where he is. Then, reappears somewhere determined by the analog thumb pad. If the opponent is near the blast, he/she will be send flying. Death Knee (Down) Deathborn leaps forward doing a Muai Thai-ish kick imbued with dark energy. Dark Schneider (Hyper Smash) Deathborn points his hand forward ordering "Kill them, Dark Schneider!" then the Dark Schneider flies by, ramming anyone so hard it sends him/her flying. Death Bringer (Final Smash) Deathborn floats forward while laughing evilly. If he touches an opponent, the scream goes black as multiple hits are given to the opponent. When the blackness clears, Deathborn is standing arms crossed as the opponent is knocked away. Victory Animations #Deathborn swings his arms as he turns back saying "Hardly challenging for someone of my talent.". #*Deathborn swings his arms as he turns back saying "The world of darkness begins with your death!". (Captain Falcon victories only) #Deathborn points to himself then the camera saying "I have already won the F-Zero in the underworld!". #Deathborn holds the winner's belt declaring "The winner's belt is in my hands. The fate of the galaxy is in my hands!" then gives a maniacal laugh. On-Screen Appearance Deathborn jumps out of the Dark Schneider then lets it leave saying "You're all going to die. Say goodbye to your loved ones.". tSpecial Quotes *You dare to challenge your lord and master! (When fighting Sun Quan) *Falcon, I have waited long for this day! (When fighting Captain Falcon) *The winner's belt is in my hands! The fate of the galaxy is in my hands! Gwahahahahaha!!! (When fighting Alisa or Xiaoyu) *The Dark Schneider! The wings of Darkness! (When fighting Jin) Trivia *Deathborn shares his English voice actor with Draq, Bio Rex, Silver Neelsen, and Samurai Goroh. *Deathborn shares his Japanese voice actor with Combot and Lu Bu. *Deathborn is one of two F-Zero pilots in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel to use an action done by a character Tekken: Blood Vengeance in a victory pose; in Deathborn's case, the character is Jin Kazama. The other character is Draq. Both characters use an action that comes before the three-way brawl, which would later be done in a similar way in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series, though this time, items were added (the three-way brawl in Tekken: Blood Vengeance doesn't feature items). *The default rival of Deathborn in both games is Sun Quan. The second rival of Deathborn in both games is Kristen. Category:F-Zero characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Evil Aligned Characters